trick and treat the toulon Insanity
by Slowth kun
Summary: when an unknown agent is sent to capture 7 possibly Insane children he gets more than expected  tip- try listening to vocaloid's trick and treat  warning: minor yaoi at the end X3


A young man with scruffy brown hair smoked as he walked further to the bodega bay inn talking to the man in the cell phone "so all I gotta do is grab these brats and I get paid right?"

Mystery man: Exactly but I warn you they are very Intelligent and show no mercy they may seem sweet…but there not.

The man hung up and the ego absorbed young man walked but he felt watched with demented eyes he saw those eyes but refused to admit it he just took his rolled up paper filled with chemical out of his mouth.

Young man: damn I need stop smoking this crap

Unknown: maybe you just need to have some fun…hehehe

The young man stopped in his tracks his heart beat faster, his eyes shrunk as that childish giggling wouldn't stop.

Young man: W-h-o are y-you s-how y-yourself…NOW!

His request was excepted as a child with a drill attached to his head walked out…he wore an oversized jumper that barely covered the scars on him along with ripped shorts that showed angry red whip marks.

Unknown: Hello, there I'm Tunneler It's nice to meet you…hehehe

He bows polity and shakes his hand; he notices how pale the young man is.

Tunneler: You look unhappy how about we play and have lots of sweets with all my family…all I ask is that you stay till midnight…were so excited you came

Young man: *thoughts* should I trust him? But this is one of 'em so I let him take me *talking* sure kiddo

The boy named Tunneler looks like he is about to have a high as he jumps up and down.

Tunneler: yay Oh boy I'm so happy c'mon hehehe

He runs towards the house and then sits down on the porch…beginning to sing a very strange song…not very familiar.

Tunneler: deep, deep within the fog a captivating voice echoes

Another child with six arms in a hospital gown with loosend bandges around his mouth appeared smiling very…un-childlike…this was six shooter.

Six shooter: come, come, deeper into the heart of the forest

A young girl appeared with her eyes covered with bandges that were stained her hair was black and tied into a loose bun she also began to sing…this was Elsa (leech woman).

Elsa: hurry, hurry you'll only get closer if your quick, come now isn't it fun?

All: Let the games BEGIN

They all dragged the man into the house sitting him down while the span, twirled and giggled as a boy with lines in two parts of his mouth who wore what a jester would wear smiled warmly holding a tray of sweets…this was jester.

Jester: The cinnamon stick is a magic wand, with just one flick the syrup will swell

Another child appeared behind him this one looked like a robot with teeth that were very sharp, he wore a pale white pyjamas that were ripped slightly at the bottem…this was torch.

Torch: Into a dream so sweet you'll forget you knew bitterness, sheltered by the canopy you'll fall asleep

The young man does so but sees a very cruel smile on the children as they all giggle.

Elsa: It's okay to be lost, memorised by mirages

Six shooter: If you loosen your blindfold it won't be so fun

Jester: Watch your step, I'll take you hand

Torch: so, right away

Tunneler: Entrust yourself to me

The man was carried into a room laying on bed, he was unconscious covered in a bloodied blindfold, the bed was uncomfortable, cold but alright but what he didn't know was…it was a surgeon's metal bed and he was the patient!...not long after he woke, he saw another child who had blank face for head that looked…removable…this was decapitron.

Decapitron: for some time now the blade of doubt has fading in and out

Elsa: the mercy of love has no place here

Six shooter: through a slit in the blindfold you peeped

Torch: and saw the shadows cast by the lantern

Jester: suddenly, your hair stands on end

All of them glance at him, in the blink of an eye they appear In front of the table smiling there is another one wait, there was supposed to be seven? But he concerns more about the children's shadows…the were all…crying.

Tunneler: my, my, what a wicked child you're already awake?

Jester: if the blindfold came off, shall I blind you myself

Elsa: come now, let's see that precious face!

Decapitron: slip back into your skin

Six shooter & torch: And go back to the show!

Just then the lights dim for a moment, the man's eyes widen with shook the children are…INSANE? The one named elsa had wide eyes of shock, lose baggy eyes, a smile of death, she drooled constantly from the mouth, what looked like…baby leeches. Six shooter eyes were full of tears, stiches looked visible were the arms joined up, under those bandges…was a horrific grin, torch looked, alright for a child, he had a spike and glowing red eyes but that's all, jester looked younger suddenly, wearing a ripped nightgown, and a jester's hat with a scars on his face, Tunneler had blood spilling down like a waterfall from were the drill was connected, a bandage over his left eye and under that jumper was a lessened straight jacket, decapitron looked Horrible, were the head was saw a collar like devise that looked…detachable. Then out from the shadows appeared a horrific near appearance of death, with a pale gaunt face, hollow eyes, and a knife and hook for hands was Blade the most Insane he walked up to the man with a giggly expression pointing to were his brain was.

Blade: hey, give me some

ALL: hehehe

The man screamed out to see nothing but that happy place again the children looked concerned and another apperead out of nowhere he wore a sweater and a very small head, who giggled only to be smacked over the head by blade, this was pinhead.

Pinhead: what happened to make your eyes so wide? Your body is trembling

Elsa: shall I bring you some warm milk?

Decapitron: now, now come inside, it's very warm in here

Blade: the stuff from you pockets will be enough in return *cruel smile*

The man was dragged back to the table who was pale as a bed sheet, when the noticed tunneler rubbed the man's hand "everything will be alright mister…It will be over soon" the man nodded slightly calmer when they got to the destination he was laid back down with shackles around his wirst's and legs blankly looking up to see those insane smiles again and slow approaching.

Jester: give me some hurry, hurry

Elsa: hey c'mon right away

Torch & pinhead: abandon all notion of having a choice

Decaptiron & six shooter: we'll lure you in with lies, so just slurp the sweet honey

Blade: give me some, hey now, hand it over, right now

All: RIGHT NOW

The man felt intense pain in his chest, as all of them had stabbed him, Elsa, jester, six shooter in the front of his chest, pinhead on the left, decapitron on the right and blade behind he screamed in pain and cried but he glanced over at tunneler who looks sad and he mouthed "I'm sowwy, I should of never brought you *Sniff*" he walked off and the other laughed cruelly until the man died painfully and slowly.

[a few weeks later]

"GOD DAMNIT" the man named Ryan Sharpe glared at his agents "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT MY BESTEST AGENT, WAS KILLED" the agents look down "yes, I afraid so, but we couldn't find the bod-" 'BANG' a sack covered bloodied hung figure was in the front of the window, the sack covering the face was message written in blood that said "deserved it", little giggles on the roof could be heard "holy s***" the people in the office were frozen stiff "GET THAT BODY IN HERE STAT…BEFORE THE NEWS FIND IT" the body was recovered by the agents who bowed their head in respect "I can't believe it…just like that" they stood their for a long time until a forensic came to investigate "I should warn you, The body might be graphic" the agents didn't move. The forensic cut the sack open and all of them look shocked…

[back at the bodega….]

A young driller was sobbing in his room hugging his pillow with utter sadness, regret and betrayal throughout the whole hotel a child cry could be heard, "tunneler" the driller peeped upwards to see six shooter at the doorway "I-I'm s-s-s-so-sorry" the driller whimpered, six shooter insane smiled sighed slightly in sympathy he walked over to the driller's bed slowly making tunneler hyperventilate "n-n-n-no p-pl-ple-please" tunneler sobbed deeper going to hide his face from the pain…until two hand grabbed his "*es tut mir leid*" the driller's face was red and puffy from crying so much, six shooter sighed using two of his hands to reach for the back of the device that held his mouth in that painful smile where the a small button lived, he pushed releasing the strain on his mouth "gah, much better" he sighed.

"s-s-six s-s-hooter" tunneler sobbed, six shooter smiled lightly "ya'll just need some lovin'" he knelt down and pressed his crackled lips against the driller's soft untouched lips "mhm" the driller's tears immediately ceased feeling his face burn bright "ah" the six armed boy's lips tasted like coconut while the six armed boy tasted strawberry "better" the driller looked dazzed and dizzy "I'll take dat as a major yep" he snuggled tunneler's waist humming songs to the driller while he slowly drifted to sleep "six shooter" the cowboy looked down "hm" the driller smiled "I love you" he pecked the cowboy's neck before snuggling to sleep "I love ya'll too strawberry" kissing the tip of the drill.

[ahfufufu~ 3 weren't expecting dat weren't cha, I DID have a depressing ending…but I felt bad for making tunny sad :( and plus I made blade A complete 100% a-hole…yeah soooo I made this ending k? thanks for reading :3]


End file.
